1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motorcycle accessories and, more particularly, is directed towards an ice chest and container adapted to be mounted on the rear portion of a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different accessories are presently marketed for motorcycles. However, I am not aware of any which are directed towards food and/or beverage carriers which are suitably designed so as to be easily mounted on the rear of a motorcycle.
Since a motorcycle has virtually no storage space, such a food and/or beverage container must be rugged, inexpensive, easily mounted and dismounted, and versatile. It should, for example, enable different beverages to be stored at cold temperatures for an extended period of time, and should also enable food and other dry goods to be kept below ambient temperature for reasonable lengths of time.
The ice chest art is well-developed, as exemplified by the following U.S. Pat. Nos. of which I am aware: 2,858,957; 3,586,201; 3,613,872; 3,791,547; 3,945,496; and 3,980,216. However, none of the foregoing constructions are amenable to mounting on a motorcycle, nor take into account the particular rough conditions to which such an ice chest would be subjected.